Silence
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Did he go too far? Should he have held back? And if he did would she have forgiven him? Better summary inside


**A/N: So its been a while since I put something up, but I haven't just been twiddling my thumbs. I've been getting a lot of requests to do a Sasuke x Mei pairing so I decided to give it my best shot. Unfortunately I've been struggling with the plot, that being said I never pass up on a challenge and I hate losing. With my slightly obsessive compulsive tendencies there's no way I'm about to give up now. So to try and help me clear my mind of all the crazy running around in it, I figured I'd write a few stories to clear out my head and try to focus on said plot. **

**I'll be putting a few stories that I've written so far up today some SasuKaru others not so much. Just please remember to read the warnings at the start of each story, cause some of these are really not for everyone.**

**This one is pretty short, SasuKaru. A friend of mine raided my computer, read irresistible force paradox and asked what I think would happen after Sasuke's probation during the chunin exams. Its kinda fluffy with a sprinkle of angst but not much.**

**Apologies for bad grammar, spelling and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Onyx eyes were cold and hard.

The room was quiet. The only sound that was heard was the slow steady breathing that came from the occupied bed. Sasuke stared at the immobile figure from his seat beside the bed. He didn't move, didn't blink just sat there silently and listened to the rhythmic sound softly echoing through the small room.

_"Who do you think you'll get?" Gold eyes looked up at him, calm and content before turning to look back at the night sky._

_"What does it matter, its not like I'm going to lose." The raven haired male shifted against the tree he was leaning against, adjusting his grip around the girls waist._

_"You're too cocky for your own good. Aren't you even just a little bit worried?"_

_"Are you?" He asked watching the girl closely. The hand on his chest gripped __his__ shirt twisting the material as she spoke. "No. I'm just...anxious I guess."_

The girl on the bed shifted, her head turning towards the open window. A blanket slipped off her shoulder, Sasuke flinched at the sight of her bandaged arm and leaned forward to pull the material back over the girls shoulders. Pain shot through his chest as protesting ribs creaked dangerously.

_"Would you knock it off Uchiha!" The girl said biting her lip to stop the noises that were threatening to escape._

_"Why?" He asked in a murmer against her skin._

_Karui growled, "Because were going to be late." She pushed him away glaring at Sasuke from beneath the tree. "Now stop being an asshole and let's go."_

The raven traced a finger along the mark on the side of the girls neck pausing when he noticed the dark bruises a few inches below.

_"The opponents for the next match have been selected." The crowd surrounding the arena became silent. Since the details of the match ups for the chunin exams were kept a secret until the day of the finals, everyone was holding their breath in __anticipation__ as the proctor spoke._

The dark bruises were visible from the neck line of her shirt, the Uchiha let his hand drift lower a finger moving along her collarbone. Goose bumps dotted dark skin. The redhead shivered in her sleep, leaning into the touch.

_"Karui versus Uchiha Sasuke."_

He leaned on the bed beside the girl, laying his head on folded arms.

_"Don't you dare hold back on me!"_

He didn't.

The bed shifted again, Sasuke looked up to see a wound at the side of her neck. A kunai might have done that, or maybe a sword. Which it was he wasn't really sure. One word kept flashing in his mind.

_Bruised, scarred. Sweat was streaming down the side of her face, the raven was just as tired. This match needed to end but he had no way of doing that without hurting Karui beyond repair._

_She just kept coming, refusing to quit. Sometimes Sasuke wonders why he puts up with such a stubborn __aggressive__ girl. He tried to put her under his genjutsu, but somehow she managed to avoid his eyes through out the entire match. _

Moonlight streamed in through the window, pale light bathed the kunoichi's already dulled skin, crimson locks fell over her face and across the pillow. She almost looked like a corpse. He buried his head in his arms as that word kept screaming in his head.

_"CHIDORI!"_

_By the time the smoke had cleared, the redhead was __unconscious__, her body was limp as Sasuke cradled her in his arms. Karui's katana had __impaled__ his right shoulder and now the gleaming piece of metal was sticking out from Sasuke's back, stained with the red flow of blood._

_Still holding onto her he pulled the weapon from his shoulder tossing it aside. "Karui." He said hoping that the girl would respond or at the very least __stir__._

_Nothing._

_"Karui!"_

_Silence._

_"Karui!"_

It had been three days and still nothing. She apparently gained consciousness the day before leaving her coma, but still hadn't woken up yet. Had he gone too far? Should he have held back?

_"Don't you dare hold out on me!"_

And if he had held back would she have forgiven him?

Sasuke felt a tug in his chest, he buried his head in his arms even deeper shutting his eyes. The images kept flashing in his mind, they were fighting like they always did. But this time she didn't hold anything back so neither did he.

He should've held back. Even if she hated him afterwards at least she'd be alright. He would rather have her ignoring him, rather have her hate him than this...

Onyx eyes snapped open still staring at the blanket on the hospital bed, as he felt something weakly stroking through his hair.

"Hey..." A raspy voice said sounding weak and sore.

Sasuke raised his head to find two lidded gold eyes staring down at him. "So," the girl started with a tired look on her face, "how did I do?"

The Uchiha gently took the hand from his hair and laced his fingers with hers, not saying a word.

"What, no smug reply? I really did that bad, huh?"

He still said nothing and Karui frowned, she tried to sit up but the pain in her shoulder made her stop. Still not so much as a word from the raven sitting next to the bed.

"I'm sorry." It was just a whisper, but the room was so quiet the sound echoed through the air. Karui's frown deepened she and tried to sit up again, but she soon realised that there was no way she'd be moving much for a while.

"Hey."

No reply.

"Bastard!" She tried to raise her voice but her throat still hurt. So instead of causing herself any more pain, the grip she had on his tightened a little as she weakly tugged him forward, pulling him onto the bed with her. He lay on his side with arm over her waist.

"What are you apologising for? For once you didn't do anything wrong, it was a good match and I lost." The redhead said leaning into the Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke still said nothing, seemingly unconvinced of the girls words.

"Besides," Karui looked up at him managing to give the Uchiha a cheeky smile. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

Sasuke smiled softly and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead, "Hn. Sure I won't."

They sat there like that in the silence for what seemed like hours with Karui lying on Sasuke's chest and him just staring out through the nearby window. Until the redhead suddenly looked towards a nearby cabinet and asked, "Hey Sasuke, where's my katana?" Her eyes were fixed on the piece of white material sticking out of one of the cabinet drawers, it was obviously her kumo vest.

"I don't know must've left it in the arena." He said lazily drawing circles on her stomach with his hand. Sasuke froze when he realised what he just said.

"YOU WHAT!" The girl was suddenly filled with reserves of strength neither she or Sasuke knew she had as she violently pushed the Uchiha off the bed.

"Karui must be awake." Samui said while sitting on a chair in the waiting room as the hospital halls were filled with screams and shouts of profanities and insults.

"Should we take this to her before she actually manages to kill him?" Omoi asked glancing at the sheathed katana propped up beside him against a wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND'!"

"Oh, I think he'll be good for a few more minutes."

**Owari**

**A/N: that's it. Please review.**


End file.
